halofandomcom-20200222-history
Covenant Special Operations
The Covenant Special Operations is a branch of the Covenant military dedicated to the execution of unconventional warfare.Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, page 59 Role Special Operations is a subgroup of Special Warfare Group, typically dispatched on covert and high-risk operations,Halo 2, The Heretic (Level)Halo 2, Sacred Icon (Level) although they are also seen as part of routine forces on low-risk sentry or defense operations as well.Halo 2, Gravemind (Level) SpecOps troops will work with conventional forces to infiltrate enemy territory and installations to provide advance reconnaissance, conduct guerrilla warfare or hunt down specific targets. These operations, and SpecOps itself, is always under the command of Sangheili members. In spite of the lack of overlap among Covenant military groups, Special Operations made a point to work closely with Home and Fleet Security. Typically, Special Operations soldiers are deployed in Lances of four, typically consisting of two Sangheili -one a Minor, one an Officer- and two Special Operations Unggoy accompanying them. Special Operation Soldiers typically engage in the following of activities. * Sabotaging the enemies installations and supply lines. * Missions of assassination. * Infiltration and raids. * Retrieval of Forerunner artifacts. * Used in the guarding of top secret and restricted areas, such as the guarding of asteroid K7-49. Ranks above Threshold.]] There are a number of different castes and ranks of Covenant Special Operations personnel. The two races of Covenant elected for Special Operations duty are Sangheili and Unggoy: While Special Operations Unggoys'The Official Halo 2 Strategy Guide', page 41 are restricted to a single rank due to their lower-caste status, their Sangheili counterparts have several attainable ranks. *Special Operations Commander of the Covenant - The supreme commander of the Special Operations division. *Special Operations Officer ("Sub-Commander") - The leader of a group within a mission.Halo: The Flood, page 210 *Special Operations Sangheili - Standard SpecOps infantry.The Official Halo 2 Strategy Guide, page 43 However, even though Special Operations Sangheili are included in the Special Operations group, they are closely related Stealth Sangheili, who also possess the equipment to facilitate Active camouflage, though weaker, aren't related to the Covenant Special Operations Division (CSOP). Silent Shadow The Silent Shadow was a division of special operations Sangheili made up of several individual squads, each of them led by a First Blade officer. These Sangheili are nearly always recognizable through their use of a unique and advanced combat harness that often incorporated experimental technology and weaponry. The Silent Shadow undertook numerous missions during the Covenant War, including assassinations and extractions. During a UNSC-Covenant struggle on inidentified moon one of the Silent Shadow squads slew two SPARTAN-III Headhunter teams. After the Covenant's betrayal of the Sangheili and the outbreak of the Great Schism, the squad led by 1st Blade officer Resa'Azavayl became dedicated to eliminating all Jiralhanae, as well as any forces under their control, that they encountered. Their most recent target was ex-Covenant military leader Atriox, now commander of the Banished and one of most prominent enemies of the Covenant. References Category:Covenant Special Forces